HollowBridge Empire
Hollowbridge Empire ��✔ Hollowbridge Empire has 4 Main Territories, Hollowbridge (Daedric Realm), Novella Galaxy, Romania, and the Netherlands. Their culture is a mix of Greek, Japanese, Romanian, and Norse cultures. DISCLAIMER The HollowBridge empire is a colony of the Elemental Army, and eventually developed its own culture over time. (I agreed to this mainly so I don't have to do any world building for those of you wondering lmao) Territories Hollowbridge Hollowbridge is a large city situated on the seaside and surrounded by a flooded jungle. Hollowbridge goes partially into the water, and it gets deeper the closer to the ocean. Highcrest Palace is underwater but there is a spell that makes it so you don't get wet and you can breath underwater. There are special transport tubes to the palace from the surface. The underwater portion of the city has loads of futuristic buildings, and while it is technically the same name as the city above ground it is called Lochfall by the Sea Dwellers. Even though mostly Sea Dwellers live there, there are a fair amount of others that live there, due to the spells that let them breath underwater and not get wet. You can either swim or use the tubes to get places. Above water the city is like any other, with water trams (like cable trollys but for water) or boats to get around. It looks like a normal city in terms of buildings but since it is technically a jungle there are trees growing in buildings, but they never go out of control and look nice and contribute to either the structure or the looks of the buildings. The city is futuristic, they just don't like to flaunt it about. You can swim in the water that the boats and trams go on since it is always clean. They also use Kaiju bones in architecture a lot Novella Galaxy The Novella Galaxy continues growing every time a new planet is conquered. The main planet is Shekkalia. Um yeah I'm too lazy after doing Hollowbridge Netherlands The Netherlands, a country in northwestern Europe, is known for a flat landscape of canals, tulip fields, windmills and cycling routes. Amsterdam, the capital, is home to the Rijksmuseum, Van Gogh Museum and the house where Jewish diarist Anne Frank hid during WWII. Canalside mansions and a trove of works from artists including Rembrandt and Vermeer remain from the city's 17th-century "Golden Age." (yes i copied and pasted this from google search) Romania Romania is a southeastern European country known for the forested region of Transylvania, ringed by the Carpathian Mountains. Its preserved medieval towns include Sighişoara, and there are many fortified churches and castles, notably clifftop Bran Castle, long associated with the Dracula legend. Bucharest, the country’s capital, is the site of the gigantic, Communist-era Palatul Parlamentului government building.(Once again, copy and pasted) Economy Currency(s) Ao (credits with the Japanese symbol for blue) Gold Jewels Euro Exports Natural Gas Machinery and Equipment Chemicals Fuels Foodstuffs Fish Power Crystals Synapse Crystals Kaiju Bones Technology Eldritch Essence Army All thats been disclosed in terms of the Hollowbridge Empire is that The Military force is powerful and they have a 'rifting' unit (Yeah lmao I'm too lazy to do this, fml man, fml) Species tbh all species are accepted Allies Elemental Army Religion Any Religion is allowed. Projects -Project Wonderland ongoing (Not much is known besides it involves all of Hollowbridge) -Project 3R4T8 ongoing (Planet construction in association with the Magratheans) Category:Empires Category:Futuristic Empires